The Death of Hilda and The Beginning to a Love.
by The Bride Of Vegeta
Summary: Gene is trying to get over Hilda after her death. Will he find comfort in Melfina or will he be too stubborn to let himself?
1. Default Chapter

The Death of an Outlaw and a Beginning to a Love.  
  
Chapter One: Hilda's death  
  
By:  
  
The Bride Of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star or any of it characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while to make this fic. Don't sue!!! I'm just a teenager and we all know that they don't have any money at all.  
  
################################################# #################################################  
  
The quietness surrounded Melfina as she sat and pondered what had happen in the last couple of days. Hilda had saved her from the pirates and was in her debt, but Hilda was dead. She had been killed when the Kei Pirates had attacked them. Melfina felt sad at the memory of her savior, yet also questioning why she was there to begin with and who she was. She wasn't like any other human; she didn't know a thing about her past at all or any memories. The first thing she could recall seeing in her new life was Gene standing in front of her as she cried for the first time. Of course he would be ingrained into her memory for that brief second that they had made eye contact, she had seen into his soul and could feel his pain. It was like she could tell what things still haunted him and plagued him. She had discovered this new and yet strange feeling when she was around him. It worried her a lot, she had wanted to ask Hilda about this feeling but she was now dead. There were no other girls in the house to ask any of the personal questions to, so she kept it to herself. She heard a noise down the hall, she silently wondered who it was. No one had seemed to be up earlier, other then her thinking. 'Who else could be up besides me?' Melfina thought.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Gene had been thinking about what had happen to Hilda. He had fallen for her within a short amount of time, yet he had started liking Melfina too. He couldn't love Melfina, cause he still loved Hilda. But it was hard to let someone go when you had someone that was alive and maybe willing to love him. 'Melfina can't love, she doesn't even know who she is, if she doesn't know that then how can she know how to love?' Gene questioned himself. He stared at the ceiling a long time in thought as to what to do about his current situation. There was so many things that he could do that he didn't even know which one to do first. Sure, he had liked the way Melfina and Hilda looked when naked, but only one of them had he ever slept with. Melfina was naked when she was first activated, that had been the only time he had seen her that way and when he did she had started crying. It had pained Gene to see her cry, he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't do to the fact that they had been fighting off the Kei pirates at that time just to escape. So he did what any other man wouldn't do in that case, he put his cloak around her to keep her warm. Of course he didn't like the idea at first, but then he decided it was better since Jim was only a little kid and didn't need to see any of that stuff yet. Who the hell was he kidding, Jim was just about as big a pervert as he was. But it made it easier to ease his consonance since he didn't want Jim to be talking to him later about how good Melfina looked. Of course she had the appearance of a goddess to Gene, but he had nothing but Hilda on his mind. Hilda had tricked them into their help, just by hiring them as bodyguards. Gene had wondered what he had gotten himself into when he found out that he was protecting her and a briefcase from the Kei pirates. He wondered then what was in the briefcase. Later he was to find out that it was Melfina. Ah, how beautiful she was when she first woke up, but he still had a thing for Hilda even though she had lied just to gain their help. He was confused by the way his emotions were going. 'Maybe a glass of water will help me out on this.' Gene thought solemnly. He got up out of his bed and walked down the hall. He went to the kitchen to get his glass of water; on the way back he happened to hit his toe on the doorframe of the living room. He cursed silently at himself, while noticing that someone else was in the room. He decided to go and check to see if Jim had fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Melfina sat silently hoping that whoever it was would go away if she were quiet enough. The footsteps kept getting closer and closer to her. "Melfina?" someone asked quietly. She was to scared to respond, but she was too scared not to respond. "Yes" she said in a very shaky voice. The voice came closer to her until she realized that it was just Gene with a glass of water. Relief spread throughout her, it wasn't any one of those bad guys that were after her earlier. She sighed in relief. Gene sat next to her without a word being said. "Melfina, what are you doing up this late? Shouldn't you be in bed or could you not sleep?" She thought out a response to his question to his question. She decided on a response and then a thought popped into her head to lean onto his shoulder. " I couldn't sleep, Gene', she laid her head on his shoulder. She noticed how Gene had shuddered when she did this. She decided to say something else before he got up and left her by herself. "Gene, stay like this so I can fall asleep please. I feel comfortable when I'm leaning against you, like nothing could happen to me. Like you'll protect me from any harm." She said quickly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@  
  
Gene thought about what Melfina had said. Maybe he should let her lean of him. He did feel a certain amount of peace while she was doing it. "Melfina, I will protect you. I'll try to help you find out who you are too." Gene said without thinking. 'What's wrong with me? I can't possibly mean that, or can I?' He tried fighting off the urge to put his arm around Melfina as she fell asleep. He ended up giving in to it. He heard Melfina sigh contently as he did it. He sat there and watched her sleep until he himself started to fall asleep. He got up sadly about the thought of leaving his tranquil state with Melfina. He laid her down on the couch and took a blanket that was lying around the couch and covered her. He went back down the hall to his bed, contently got into it to sleep. Sleep over took him, like he had never slept before. He dreamt peacefully about what had taken place between him and Melfina. Maybe he would protect her like he said he would. Maybe he wouldn't and just let life take its course. He knew that he couldn't just let her be taken by the pirates, so he made his decision on what to do. And went on dreaming about what type of breakfast he would have the next day.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: Okay, that was the first chapter of this fic. Don't flame me for the Gene and Hilda thing, but I had to use someone to keep Gene from just wanting Melfina, cause I did suspect that in the beginning that he and her did have a thing going on after the discovery of whom she really was. Oh well, that's just my opinion. But this will be a Gene and Melfina get together. It may last longer than my other one and may be longer. It just depends on how many reviews I get on it. I might be over my writer's block. 


	2. Cooking Lessons

The Death to an Outlaw and a Beginning to a Love.  
  
Chapter Two: Cooking Lessons  
  
By:  
  
The Bride Of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star at all. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while and I promise to give them back when I'm done. Don't sue; I'm just a teenager with absolutely no money at all.  
  
@---@----@----@---@----@----@---@----@----@---@----@----@---@-- --@----@---@----@----@---@----@----@---@----@----@---@----  
  
Gene had awoken hungrily wondering what he was gonna eat for breakfast, when he remembered that they didn't have any money and none of them could cook. Well, him and Jim could cook, but it wasn't edible type of stuff. His stomach grumbled a reminder about being fed. He decided to get out of bed and see if there was anything he could possibly make edible. He walked into the kitchen to find Melfina there sitting on a stool looking out the window at the world that was passing her by as she looked. He smiled at how innocent she looked while she did this, but then noticed how she was crying. "Melfina, what's wrong?" She jumped when he spoke to her. 'I guess she wasn't expecting anyone to be up.' Gene thought. He thought about leaving her to herself so she could collect her mood, when she spoke to him quietly. "Gene' she said softly, 'Why was I created? And who am I?" Gene didn't know how to answer her question. She started to cry even more when he didn't respond. 'Oh damnit what have I done now to make her cry?' Without thinking he put his arms around Melfina and hugged her. She cried all she could out on Gene's shoulder. When it seemed that she had finished, Gene started to take his arms down from her, but found that she wouldn't let him go. He didn't want to upset her anymore, so he continued to hug her while questioning what he was going to do. It seemed logical to him to comfort her, but it didn't seem that he was the only thing to give her comfort. It confused and baffled him. Yet he enjoyed how good it felt to be in her arms again like the night before. He started to rub her back to get her to calm down even more. He found that he liked to do this. ' Maybe, I can fall for her. But what about Hilda, I still love her. But she's dead and there's nothing I can do about it. Well, maybe there is but I'm too hungry to think about it anymore.' Gene thought as he cursed his stomach for growling while hugging Melfina.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Melfina had been staring out the window, when she heard Gene's voice. She had so many questions going through her mind she didn't know which to pick first. She decided to pick the only two logical ones she might get an answer to. She thought the Gene didn't care about what she asked and all of her emotions from the last couple of days just came flooding out. Without any notice she felt Gene's arms around her, trying to comfort her. She felt her emotions begin to cool down as soon as he did this, but then they started back up when Gene tried to break the hug. The feeling she had inside her grew as she was in Gene's arms. She felt like she'd never be the same after this. She felt needed by him, but she didn't know how to fitful his needs. She knew that he missed Hilda, but it didn't seem that the fact that Hilda was gone was the source of need. She wanted so badly to try out what she had seen a young couple doing while she was looking out the window. She heard Gene's stomach grumble. She herself was hungry too, but she didn't know how to cook. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. "Gene, do you know how to cook?" Melfina asked curiously. "Yeah, I guess I can cook, Melfina. But it never turns out edible." Gene said surprised by her question. She decided to ask another daring question. "Gene, do you think you can teach me?" Melfina said almost challengingly, with a light smile. She heard Gene giggle as responded. " I guess I can try to, Melfina. But I warn you I'm not the greatest teacher." She didn't care as long as her and Gene were doing something together. She waited patiently for instructions on her first lesson of the day.   
  
Gene was surprised by Melfina's willingness to learn how to cook. It made him wonder what made her suddenly want to learn and why from him. He put all thoughts and questions at the back of his mind to figure out later in the day. For now he had to think of a meal to teach Melfina to cook for breakfast. This was going to be hard considering he wasn't the greatest cook or teacher in the galaxy. 'Hmm, what would be the easiest to make without making a huge mess? I got it pancakes. I'll teach her how to make pancakes. Maybe she'll get good enough to make them with fruit in them.' Gene thought happily at the thought. "Okay, Melfina. We're going to make pancakes since it's the easiest thing to do. We're going to need some pancake mix, water, a spoon, a mixing bowl, a pan and a spatula. Do you think you can find some of these things?" Gene began to tell Melfina. He tried helping her find some of the things. They both at the same time went for the pancake mix on the shelf. Their hands collided together as they reached for the mix. Gene pulled his hand back so Melfina could get it. He noticed the slight frown on her face when he did this. 'Another thing to wonder about later.' He thought. Soon they had gathered all the materials and had started to mix the mixture. Gene noticed how cute Melfina looked as she worked. Dirty thoughts had started to enter his mind on what he could do with the pancake mix and Melfina, but just as soon as they appeared in his head they disappeared. Gene demonstrated how to cook the first pancake. " Now, Melfina you don't want to burn the pancakes. Wait until they have a golden hue to them.' Gene said sniffing the air slightly, 'Oh course, mine never seem to turn to that color. The only color they turn for me is black." He quickly discarded the pancake in the trash. "Okay, now it's your turn. Hopefully yours won't turn out as bad as mine." Gene said thoughtfully.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Melfina had seen what Gene had done to the pancake and knew that in order to please Gene she shouldn't get hers that color. She started on hers, turning it when the side on it began to bubble. She noticed how that after she flipped it, it was a nice gold color. She waited a minute longer to take the pancake off. Both sides were golden like Gene had said for them to be. "You did a great job, Melfina. Maybe you can try to make a couple of more of those for breakfast. I'll try to get you a cook book so you can learn how to do more stuff, other than pancakes, cause you can't live off them alone." Gene said proudly. Melfina was so excited about how happy she made Gene she hugged him and gave him a light kiss on the lips without realizing what she did. After she had done that she quickly came to her senses, decided to make more pancakes and act like nothing happened. It wasn't long before Jim woke up. He seemed slightly upset at Gene. " I thought I told you we didn't have any money to order out Gene!" Jim said angrily. Gene looked at him calmly, began to respond to Jim's ranting and raving. "Jim, I didn't spend any money. I just taught Melfina how to make pancakes and she did the rest." Jim looked confused, but happily ate some of the pancakes. Melfina saw Gene get up from the table and wondered where he was going, but decided to stay since Jim was asking for more pancakes.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Gene walked into his room thinking about what had happened in the kitchen with Melfina. She had kissed him without a reason. He thought back to the cause of the reason. She had been celebrating her success at making a pancake. He was still shocked about what had happened. It was too much for him to handle. ' What am I going to do about this? I wished Hilda was still here, than this wouldn't be so hard.' He had to admit he did like spending time with Melfina. She wasn't so headstrong as Jim could be sometimes. He sighed as he continued to think about what happened.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Melfina was exhausted from all the excitement and cooking she had done earlier. She touched her lips as if trying to remember how Gene's lips felt on hers. She knew that it was going to be a long time till she could tell Gene the truth about how she felt. But she was willing to wait for the time being.  
  
@----@----@----@----@----@----@----@----@----@----@----@----@-- --@----@----@----@----@----@----@----@----@----@----@----@----  
  
AN: Okay, that was chapter two of this fic. I must say that is the longest chapter I've ever written. Don't think I'm ending this fic so soon, I'm still on a roll. There's a lot more to come. If you would like to be alerted about updates on this fic or others, please email me at Brattgrrl6578@aol.com or leave your address in one of your reviews. I love input whether it be good or bad, because without where would I be to correct or make up for some things I write? Oh well, I'd better get started on the next chapter. 


	3. Painful Longings and Hurtful Memories

The Death of an Outlaw and The Beginning to a Love.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
By:  
  
The Bride of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star. I'm just borrowing the characters for  
a while. Don't sue me; I'm just a poor teenager with no money.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((  
  
It had been about a week since the pancake incident between Melfina and Gene. Gene had avoided all contact with Melfina so it wouldn't happen again (well, atleast not until he figured out what was going on). They had run out of money, Gene had paid his visit to Fred Leo for the money needed for the ships repair work and food. Gene didn't want to make the visit, but he knew that if he didn't they'd all starve to death. After Gene had made the dreadful visit he went out and got the groceries for Melfina, who had turned into a wonderful cook after that last week. She learned rather quickly from the pancake lesson that she could cook. After Jim had tasted her pancakes he went out and bought her a huge cook book full of delicious recipes. Every one in the ship enjoyed the meals Melfina cooked. "Great Meal" or " My complements to the cook" would be heard after every meal. Melfina loved all the praise she was getting but she wanted something more. She knew that Gene was avoiding her, but she didn't understand why he would do that to her. She cared for him deeply, but he seemed too distant to her. So many thoughts so many feelings, can't decipher between any one of them. She sighed heavily and began to wash the dishes that were left over from breakfast. 'Another day Gene will avoid me.', she thought. She started humming the only song she knew. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Gene felt guilty for the way he had been treating Melfina. He knew he had to make it up to her. He could see the way he was treating her affected her moods. In each of her little sighs and frowns he could feel the pain he was giving her. 'I need to think of something', Gene growled in frustration, 'Nothing that I think of is helping any to better my situation with her.' Many thoughts of what type of appreciation he could do for her went through his head but none of them seemed right or just seemed way to out his place to do. He had started to pace around his room to think and to stretch his muscles a little bit. He sighed and started to rub his temples to ease the headache he was starting to get. Things that were building up in his head to think about. Melfina had finished washing dishes and was outside busy looking at the stars in awe. Thoughts of Gene ran through her mind like always, but what else was new to her. She wondered what would become of her if she was to run off on her on. The hole inside of her seemed to keep growing more and more. All because of the love that was being denied to her from Gene. She gazed across the sky at the spot where the ship had just come from a couple of months before, when things were still new to her. So many things had been learned. She giggled when she remember what fun she and Gene were having when he was teaching her how to make pancakes. Tear slowly trickled down her cheek to fall to the ground. Silently she wept over her loss of love to a dead pirate. She cursed her fate silently, 'Who really needs me anyways? I might be a stupid key to a lay line that might not exist. What is my purpose for that lay line away? Why does it need me?' She shivered a bit and adjusted her cloak again. It was the same cloak that Gene had given her the first time she ever saw him. She sighed and begin to walk by inside to finish whatever housework there was left to do. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Gene slowly toyed with the idea that had just popped into his head. 'To go to the lay line or to stay here? That's a really tough one, but if we went to the lay line what would be there for us?' He was scared to go back into space, but he also wanted to fulfill his promise to Melfina. He hoped that maybe Hilda wasn't dead at all. Maybe she wasn't at all, maybe she was just hiding from the pirates. The pirates were another reason Gene was so weary of going back into space. He wasn't quite ready to deal with them and to deal with the horrors of space he had suffered many years ago when he was a child. Memories of his fathers ship being destroyed ran through his head. Misery and grief consumed him again just as it had when Hilda had been killed. Oh how he missed her so. She was the only woman that had lied to him that he could trust. Melfina was just a different story, yet he could tell by the way she looked at him that she was infatuated with him. He liked her but what to do with her. She was different than Hilda. Melfina was more of the type of woman that you could take home and show the parents(if Gene still had them). While Hilda was the wild girl that couldn't be tamed. He loved how Hilda had been so comfortable feeling under him while making love. The door suddenly opened, Gene quickly averted his eyes to it. Jim slowly entered looking at Gene unsurely. "Gene, we just got a new assignment. Something about towing a shipment of blowup dolls.', Jim said hesistantly while looking down at his clipboard at the information he had written down hastely. Gene sighed and stretched his aching muscles, then proceeded towards the storage unit. Jim followed and proceeded to tell him about the rest of the mission. Gene started to arrange some boxes on the shelf above the door Gene's mind was too focused on the humming he heard from the next room , the sweet song held Gene attention that he couldn't focus on anything. The heaviest box soon tumbled and hit Gene smack on the head leaving him unaware of anything.  
  
.:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:.  
  
AN: Well, that's the end of chapter 3. What will happen next? 


End file.
